Fullmetal Lover
by KinkyBunny
Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are chosen to go on a mission together. An essential mission that can potentially bring down one of the largest drug rings in Amestris. The problem? The two have to act as lovers. Fluff, angst, romance, underage and eventual Royed.


Author's Note: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

It was that particular time of the year in Amestris when rain would pour constantly, darkening the skies a murky grey that lasted from dusk until dawn, giving the sun no time to reach the wet soaked Earth. This particular night was especially dark in Central, the clouds covering the moon and stars. The only things that illuminated the streets were the dimly lit lamps on the corner of every street. Everything was peaceful tonight, a heavy condensed fog lingering in the cool night air, hardly any people on the streets because of the chill. The only exception were the small groups of drunks on their way home to their wives who would begin bitching as soon as they passed the doors into their bright houses.

Edward Elric watched these few through his perch in the windowsill of his military dorm room, glistening golden eyes not missing even s single twitch of a finger from the people walking below. His sun kissed skin was exposed beneath his black tank top, the beautifully spun golden hair he usually kept in his trademark braid was down, covering his neck and going down a bit past his shoulders, slightly messy from his tangles of sleep. Small beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face and collarbone, his cold automail arm pressed against the just as cold window.

The young alchemist's brother was absent from the pitch black dorm room, already in Risembool by now with Ed's mechanic and childhood friend Winry, leaving the blonde on his own for what would be two weeks starting the morning that would arrive in only a few hours.

Even though it was Edward who insisted that Alphonse go visit Winry, he had to admit it was a bit lonely without his lively brother's presence to lighten his usually depressing mood. But even though he had spent the entire night tossing and turning, the blonde was happy for his younger brother. Besides, he knew his little brother had a crush on their childhood friend and wanted to be alone with her despite him being bonded to his armor.

It had not even been three months since Edward had figured out he didn't share these "feelings" towards Winry like he should have. Or any female for that matter. The same ones his brother felt towards them, pausing to glance at attractive women when they would pass by on the street while he would just keep walking, seeing them as nothing more than people instead of beings to have sex with. But the day he had determined how much of a freak he actually was only two days ago. Flashback

A small groan passed Edward's lips as he made his way to his superior officer's office, a childish scowl on his otherwise handsome face, his braided hair neat and tight, resting familiarly against his back. Once again, he had ditched the standard military uniform for his trademark black leather pants, his tucked in black tank top, pristine white gloves covering both his flesh and automail hands, and of course, his favored bright red cloak, reaching a bit past his wrists. The back of his cloak went down past his knees, adorning the black flamel symbol on the back which was his trademark for the other officers. That and his childish height. After only a few minutes of navigating the seemingly endless hallways, Edward approached the large set of familiar doors that lead to Roy Mustang's office, the young blonde able to distinct the voices by memory. Feury, Falman, Havoc, and Breda. Hawkeye's stern voice made the muffled voices pause, telling them to all get back to work.

Seeing this as his opportunity, Edward opened the large door and stepped inside, straightening his back like the smooth motherfucker he was before nodding his head towards the other officers in the room. After giving one last brief glance at Hawkeye, the Fullmetal Alchemist slammed open the door to the Colonel's office, his glare immediately returning on his face. "Why the hell would you call me so early in the fucking morning?! You know-!" Edward halted his rant as soon as he saw what was in the room, the door loudly closing behind him.

Roy was seated behind his desk per usual, but instead of the usual clutter of papers on his desk, there were only two neat piles on the corner of his desk. But what caught Edward's eyes was the extra person in the room. The stranger was clothed in the standard military uniform, his posture straight and broad, slightly taller than Roy and even more fit if possible. The stripes on his shoulder indicated the stranger was a Brigadier General, a rank higher than Mustang's. Piercing green eyes met Edward's bright golden ones, the stranger pausing to brush back his shaggy dark brown hair that framed his handsome face.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The man addressed the teen in a smooth voice, testing the name out on his tongue as if it were a fine wine, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a small smile. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Alistair Fredrick, Brigadier General. The military doesn't usually deal with these matters but you and the Colonel have been chosen for an undercover mission. As a couple." Once those words reached his ears, Edward couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, thinking this was some sort of prank and Mustang would lose his composure and laugh at him. But no such thing happened. Roy remained stoic as well as Alistair who only tilted his head in response to Edward's laugh. "What's so funny Elric?" The general commanded in a slightly confused tone, his kind demeanor becoming quickly annoyed. "This is a joke right?" Edward plopped himself down on the leather couch in the middle of the room, his legs spread apart in the most undignified way as he he had never heard of good posture in his life. Alistair only frowned deeper at this before glancing at Roy who seemed just as angry about his subordinate's actions. "I can assure you Edward Elric, that this is of the utmost importance. A new brand of opium is being passed through Amestris and we are to believe that a small group is the distributors. And in order to get into this group, they hold a ball in The Van Krueven Mansion every month on Saturday night two days from now. You will both go undercover as a couple. We need skilled alchemists for this job and you both are in the jurisdiction. On Saturday morning I expect you two here bright and early. Until then, try to get to know each other better. It will be easier." Once he finished, the Brigadier General saluted to Roy before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You both can't be serious. Why don't you get a female to do this?" Edward complained, a small pout on his lips before he watched Roy finally stand from his chair, the blonde's head tilting curiously before the older male stopped right in front of him, his onyx eyes remaining stoic. "I'm going to enjoy this probably as much as you Fullmetal." Roy spoke before settling next to his subordinate, refusing to make eye contact with Edward. "But there's no one else with the skills you have in order to safely get this mission done. So I volunteered you and I because I know it will be the quickest way to handle this mission. "I know you're not one hundred percent comfortable with it but don't forget that you're a dog of the military. It's not really an option Fullmetal. I don't like you and you don't like me. So let's get this over with." Before Edward even had time to voice his thoughts about the situation, a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own, his golden eyes widening before he tried pulling away. But Roy had thought before hand and had stuffed his fingers into Ed's hair, holding his head in place as he continues to kiss the blonde. After a few moments, the older male pulled away, finally letting go of the back of his subordinate's head before finally meeting Edward's wide eyes. "You should start getting used to this. Prepare yourself for Saturday. And you should learn not to get hard from a single kiss." The Colonel referred to the obvious bulge in the blonde's pants. With the speed that would make even a cheetah jealous, Edward rushed out of the room, not stopping once until he arrived at his dorm room, panting heavily as his chest rose and fell quickly, his golden eyes still wide from the sudden kiss he had received. Without even thinking, the young alchemist brought his automail hand up to his lips and gently touched them, remembering those warm lips against his own. He was going to absolutely dread this mission.


End file.
